jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Roundhouse/Film
Ruby Roundhouse is one of the five selectable playable character in the Video Game version of "Jumanji", that appears in "Welcome to the Jungle" and "The Next Level", as the chosen avatar of Martha Kaply. Background Ruby Roundhouse's background before travelling to Jumanji is unknown, but she is described as a killer of men. Her symbol on the player select screen is a karate fighter, reflecting her role as a fighter. 2017 Role When Martha chose Ruby Roundhouse as her avatar on the player select screen, she was quickly pulled into the video game close and transported into the inner world of "Jumanji", within the form of her avatar; Ruby Roundhouse herself. Despite the earned characteristic stats from Roundhouse, Martha retained her shy and insecure personality, finding her outfit ridiculous. Bethany Walker was at first seemingly jealous that Martha inherited Ruby Roundhouse's traits, while she was stuck as Professor Shelly Oberon. For a while, Martha didn't know how to use Ruby's looks to her own advantage, therefore she needed more expert guidance from Beth. After Bravestone (Spencer) won the game, before they had the chance to leave "Jumanji", Spencer hesitated as he liked being Dr. Bravestone and thought about staying behind, asking Martha to stay with him as Ruby Roundhouse. Martha knew better and urged him to come back with her, and take what they learned in "Jumanji" and live that way in Brantford too. Causes of Death *'Shot:' During the level when the group is chased by bikers, Ruby (Martha) discovered she was shot and bled to death, and vaporised before she could do anything about it. *'Bitten by a Snake:' When Ruby (Martha) retrieved the Jaguar's Eye in the final level, Professor Van Pelt threatened her to give him the jewel since she was surrounded by Snakes. Ruby (Martha) however did plan ahead and prompted one of them to bite her (even though this costs her a life) allowing her to vaporize but quickly regenerate into the game from the sky above and passed Bravestone (Spencer) the Eye at the Jaguar summit and return the Eye to finish the game. 2019 Martha and Bethany convince Fridge to return to inside the game "Jumanji" to save Spencer. Once inside, Martha is the only one who returned to her original avatar as Ruby Roundhouse. Making her the only player to return as the character she had previously chosen. This time, Spencer's grandfather Eddie Gilpin and his old friend Milo Walker are there, inside the bodies of Dr. Smolder Bravestone and Milo is inside of Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. leaving Fridge inside of Shelly Oberon. Ruby and Mouse try to tirelessly explain the game to the two older men, who cannot grasp the concept. While explaining the dangers of the game, Ruby saves Smolder from being eaten by a hippopotamus, and Mouse is eaten by a snake. He is reborn before their eyes and the entire group is soon picked up by their guide Nigel Billingsley. Nigel is able to explain the game through a series of flashbacks, much to the continued confusion of the old men. They are dropped off into their surprise they are in the desert and on a completely different level of the game. Spencer's grandpa anger is an ostrich who soon returns with his giant family unit of ostriches. Fridge and Martha are together but their car is soon crashed into a sand dune, they all climb into a single car, and idea drives them off a cliff. Luckily only the car is destroyed, and they soon make their way to an in game town. After entering the town they are introduced to their new nemesis, and while trying to find clues at ideas seduced by an ex-lover of Switchblade. They are introduced to Jurgen the Brutal, who is holding at precious stone, but when the lights go out, it is quickly stolen from him. Unfortunately, Eddie stops the assassin, and when outside they realized the tiny Asian woman, Ming Fleetfoot is actually Spencer's new avatar. Meanwhile Ruby and Fridge go on a side mission, where Ruby is able to find a very heavy Jumanji Barry, after climbing overhanging trees. On her way back she falls into the water, briefly electrocuted and when Fridge goes to help her they briefly switch bodies. While he is showing off inside of her body, the same things happens after he falls into the water and they switch back. After being forced from the town, once again thanks to Spencer's grandfather, they all lose a single life after being struck by an missile. The group passes another level of moving bridges, after being chased by baboons. Once on the other side, they find Alex Vreeke and Bethany inside the avatars of Seaplane McDonough and a black horse named Cyclone. Now entering the Winter level, everyone changes into more weather appropriate clothing, and Ruby is able to identify the same water that she had fallen into earlier. Everyone except for her and Alex jumped in and switches back to their original avatars. Spencer and Martha finally feel like they have found each other for the first time, despite Spencer's former appearance. The two old men are soon captured and they lead a team to save him. Smolder and Ruby climb an ice wall together. After Shelby and Mouse are confused for two brothers, Ruby disguises herself as their sister who is the engaged wife to Jurgen. unfortunately, they are soon found out but thanks to Rubys dance fighting skills she is able to quickly take care of the large room of angry men. Through a series of unexpected events including Cyclone the horse having wings, they are eventually able to rescue the missing jewel and save all of "Jumanji". Causes of Death *'Shot by Switchblade': When the group were arguing about Eddie's short temper attracting unwanted trouble, Switchblade used this opportune distraction to shoot off a rocket launcher shot and blow the whole group up. *'Thrown out by a mandrill': A mandrill came at Ruby (Martha)'s back, attack her and throw her off the cliff. Gallery Roundhouseposter.jpg|Thetrical Poster. Jumanji-Welcome-to-the-Jungle-Poster-09.jpg|Theatrical Poster. Ruby_Roundhouse.png|Publicity still. Jumanji-Welcome-To-Jungle-Poster.jpg|2017 poster. Jumanji_2_slider.jpg|Adjusting to Jumanji. Bazaar_2017.jpg|Ruby Roundhouse at the Bazaar with her friends. Jumanji_welcome_to_the_jungle_cast.jpg|Protagonists. JWTTJ_Jewel.jpg|The players with the Jaguar's Eye. 2017_Snakes_Step.jpeg|Ruby (Martha) avoids the Snake conglomeration. Videos Jumanji 2 Dance Fight Scene Jumaji Welcome to the Jungle Karen Gillan Sexy Dance and Fight Scene 1080p Ruby roundhouse 1080p scenes JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Martha - In Theatres 21 December 2017 Trivia *Her symbol on the 2017 film's closing credits next to her actress's credit is Snakes, referencing her weakness of Venom. A stereo is also on the closing credits, referencing her dance-fighting ability. References Category:2017 Characters Category:2019 Characters